


I Caught You a Star

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Louis, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can feel him and Harry drifting apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught You a Star

“Baby?” Louis poked his head through the door that separated their bunks from the rest of the tour bus.

“Yeah Lou?” Harry rolled onto his side, curly hair poking out the side of the bunk.

“What are you doing?” Louis stepped toward the other boy, avoiding the clothes strewn haphazardly about.

“Texting Lou about where to eat dinner,” Harry said, not noticing the way his boyfriend’s face fell.  


“Oh, okay. I just thought we could maybe have dinner together. We haven’t really gotten to spend time together,” Louis spoke to his hands, not wanting to look at the other boy. 

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wanted to have dinner. We can spend all day tomorrow together if you want,” Harry stood from his bunk and made his way over to the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. 

“Promise?” Louis whispered, finally looking into the jade green eyes of his boyfriend.

“Promise,” Harry confirmed before leaning down and capturing Louis’ lips with his own.

*****

Louis woke up after the bus had already stopped. He pulled himself out of his bunk and stumbled to his suitcase. After he pulled it open he searched for his glasses case because he knew how much Harry loved him in his glasses. He found it under a pair of Power Rangers boxers the boys got him as a gift. He shoved the black-frame glasses on his face, scrunching his nose at the unfamiliar feeling. Louis walked out into the den area of the bus to find Niall sitting alone eating cereal. 

“Where is everyone?” Louis asked, plopping down on the nearest chair.

“Zayn and Liam went out and Harry said he had to babysit Lux,” Niall said through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

“Harry’s what?” Louis sat up at the mention of his boyfriend.

“Said that Lou asked him last night, I don’t really care,” Niall spoke quickly, mostly to himself as Louis was too wrapped up in his thoughts to pay attention. Louis made his way back to the bunks. He barely made it to his bunk before he started sobbing. Quiet, broken sobs into his pillow which wasn’t even his. It was Harry’s and it smelled like him. Exactly like him. Louis cried even harder. He clutched onto the pillow, not willing to let the last piece of Harry he had go. Louis continued to lay there for what felt like days but could have only been an hour or so. The tears had dried and now he was just emotionless. He knew what he had to do. 

He couldn’t keep him tied down. 

He had to break up with Harry.

Louis felt a fresh wave of tears with the thought. Harry was the love of his life but as he thought more and more about it, it became obvious he wasn’t Harry’s. That’s when the door opened.

“Louis, you in here?” the slow rasp of his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend’s voice wash over him. Louis closed his eyes and braced himself for what he was about to do.

“Yeah Harry, I’m here. What do you want?” Louis sat up, discreetly wiping his face of tears.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen my purple beanie,” Harry asked, pulling blankets and pillows up. 

“No I haven’t. Harry we need—”

“Can you look behind you, maybe under the pillow?” Harry straightened up, finally looking at the other boy. Louis sighed but nodded, turning away from Harry to check under the pillow. He pulled out the beanie and was about to turn around to hand it back when he felt something inside. Curious, he tipped the contents of the hat into his hand.

A black velvet box rested in his palm.

He stopped breathing.

Louis opened it and there, nestled in the soft fabric, was a platinum band. He turned back around, mouth hanging open, to see Harry Styles self-proclaimed love of his life, kneeling on the floor staring at him.

Louis was speechless.

“Louis William Tomlinson. You are my soul mate. I met you when I was sixteen and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So know I need to know if you want to spend the rest of yours with me,” Harry paused and took a deep breath, “will you marry me?”

Louis was frozen.

“Louis?” hearing Harry’s voice Louis finally looked up into the green eyes of his boyfriend. 

“Yes,” it came out as a whisper. 

“Yes?” Harry’s eyes lit up, a grin stretching across his face, and he leaned forward to rest his hands on the older boy’s knees. 

“Yes,” Louis confirmed, giving a small nod, feeling a smile form on his face. Harry leaned forward and pressed his full lips to Louis’ thin ones. He raised his hands to cup Louis’ jaw, pulling him even closer. Louis wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. 

“Haz, baby,” Louis said breathlessly as he pulled away and rested his forehead and against Harry’s. “We’re going to be married.” 

“Yes we are,” Harry says as he pulls Louis’ arm around and grabs the ring box. He pulls the ring out and looks up into Louis’ ocean blue eyes. Louis raises his left hand, knowing exactly what the other boy wanted. Harry’s grin widened as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Louis’ fourth finger.

“A perfect fit,” Louis whispered, starting at the ring on his hand.

“Look on the other side,” Harry said softly. Louis turned his hand over palm facing up when he saw it. A star engraved in his ring.

“It’s a star. Like from—”

“Your song, yeah. I promised you I would catch you a star for you and this is the best I could do,” Harry reached to stroke Louis’ knuckles.

“It’s perfect. More than perfect,” Louis’ voice cracked, tears in his eyes. 

“That’s what I was aiming for,” Harry chuckled, kissing the tears away.

“You reached it.”


End file.
